kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Crystal lucario
Hey wassup. I saw the way you pwn'd that b*tch, FyreNWater with Force Palm. xD Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:48, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :... '>.> ::What is wrong? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:51, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :::Random ::::Me? >.> Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:01, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :::::NO RLY?!?!?!? ::::::If you don't want to talk, that's fine. Jerk... >.> Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:23, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I was busy... :::::::::With what? You could've ignored the "new messages" division class and kept working. DURRR! LOL Jk but srsly. ಠ_ಠ Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 23:04, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Being la-z :::::::::::I'm lazy too. ಠ_ಠ Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:26, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::LULZ! You got banned at SmashWiki... Good times :::::::::::::LOLZ! You left Smash Wiki. Can I ask you something? What was it liek before teh merge? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 16:25, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::The pages were paved in gold! There was no spammers! It was teh awesome! :::::::::::::Gold? Man, I wish I was there to see it. ಠ_ಠ Btw your sig isn't working. I'll permit that image of Lucario if you'd like to make one. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 02:12, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I know my sig is messed... I'll make a new one later... ::::::::::::::::Hay dood. Online, is your name C~LOS? If it is, we've brawled before. @@ Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:15, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Uhhh... no... no it is not... :::::::::::::::::::Do you go online? @@ Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:30, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Not often, what is you friend code? :::::::::::::::::::Mah friend code be 2922-0551-3478. What be urs? @@@@@ Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 05:18, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::3694-9663-8206 :I'll add you sometime today. :) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 11:21, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::I'd add you now if I wasn't just that lazy... Whats Going On? Fryster1997 :Nmu OH BOY!!!1one!1 Thanks! I'll register you nao. My MK Wii friend code is 2535-5122-7302. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 20:03, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Eeeeeerrrrr... Idk what mine is I'll find out later ::Okey dokey pokey. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 11:14, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :::Indeed... ::::usRSzuKQ2Mw Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 20:04, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :::::YESH! :::::You know about the awesome badness of teh Street Fighter cartoon? :D Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 16:21, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::YESH! ::::::::Ohoho, this is delicious! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:45, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::C3RJixZ2T04 YOU GOT MCROLLED! :::::::oHg5SJYRHA0 YOU GOT RICKROLL'D! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 23:49, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::F2NgBa_2Azk YESH! YESH! YESH! YESH! YESH! YESHYESHYESHYESHYESHYESHYESH! :::::EW2oxZpAOMc YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY: ALL TOASTAS, TOAST TOAST! :D ::::Tisi is getting... weird :::You're my new friend. :) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 16:26, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::YESH! Lulz... :::Am I your friend? :D Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 23:06, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes. Dood let's Brawl, meet u on in 4 seconds! ::K bro Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 23:11, 24 November 2008 (UTC) HAI Hello :) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 14:28, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :Sorry I ditched you when we was Brawling, Mes had to go... ::It's ok, bro. :) How are you? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:10, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::Errrr... fine... You were owning me, I need to practice again, everyone near me is horrible at it... We was lagging bad during the Link vs. Toon Link battle lol :lol I've been practicing as well. How was your Thanksgiving? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 18:06, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::Lol, I'm not hungry anymoar... Ehhh... you know good... wish there was some snow though... *Anger* :LOL My dinner was grrreat! There is some snow over here, but not that much. By the way, my ban from smash wiki is over. We can talk there nao. http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif[[User:Blue Ninjakoopa|Blue]] Ninjakoopa http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 04:03, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::Ok. Hai der. Blue Ninjakoopa 16:11, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :Sup? ::How are you? Blue Ninjakoopa 20:25, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :::Fine, busy. I got SSU, Pwning as Metaknight is awesome. ::::Awesome! I got it too. I'm still on "Revenge of Meta Knight" lol Blue Ninjakoopa 21:30, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Lol, the arena and helper to hero are too hard >.< ::::::Tell me about it. How was your Christmas? Blue Ninjakoopa 03:02, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Good, fattening, lol :::::::::Happy New Year! :D Blue Ninjakoopa 07:34, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::BAM! 2009! FTW! YESH! It's the weekend! I'll be able to halp you nao! :D Blue NinjakoopaTalk 22:35, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Ur alive! I was bored, stupid snowdays... Infobox troubles Hi CL. I found a flaw in the ability infobox. Where it should say "appearance", and have a description of how Kirby looks with the ability, it somehow says "First appearance". So to fix this, I was thinking we could change the section that says "Appearance" to "Games" and change "First Appearance" to just plain "Appearance". Do you agree? EmptyStar 21:46, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Agreed, you go for the articals, I'll do some and the template. ::That's the spirit. ;) EmptyStar 22:36, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :::Too late now >.< Yeah, sure. Now isn't a good time though-- I have midterms. But I'll get this done when I can. EmptyStar 13:30, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :K great ::Yay! Lets try out a test. Show me a pic from Air Ride. It can be from any course. After that I'll see if they're good enough. EmptyStar 22:10, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::I like the way they look, but the first is a bit too small. Can you try uploading one that's a tad bigger? Oh, and the second one is great, btw. EmptyStar 21:22, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :::That's much better. If you could gets scans like that for the rest of the levels, I could use them for the pictures that go in the infoboxes. EmptyStar 01:47, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :As it turns out, we only need the Air Ride courses. If the only ones that were in the manual were Fantasy Meadows, Magma Flows, and Frozen Hillside (which you already uploaded), then I guess you're done. EmptyStar 14:59, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::If you wouldn't mind, yes. Sorry I haven't replied lately, something came up. EmptyStar 17:35, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Siggy test Hello Sorry. I just got promoted to administrator on GT Wiki. I feel really bad not helping you out at Nitrome Wiki, and I'm terribly sorry. I'm going to contribute, I'm just lazily random. Are we still best pals? Blue NinjakoopaTalk 16:41, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Course were plas, everyones just weirded out cuz u wer all like gone. And Ima little slow GT means...? Oh, Grand Theft Auto? ::Gran Turismo! :D Blue NinjakoopaTalk 20:15, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, yes... ::::ily Blue NinjakoopaTalk 20:46, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Ily? ::::::I lurb you. Blue NinjakoopaTalk 22:14, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ah now I get it, I lurb you too. SIGGY! http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif[[User:Blue Ninjakoopa|Blue]] Ninjakoopa http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 00:01, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :And quite the siggy it are. I'm banned From SW for a week, so I'll be at the wikis you are at mar often. =) http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 16:31, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :SmashWiki? You went back? Ok- wait, *confused*. Anyways that's great news! ::I'm prolly not going back. C. Hawk continues to bully me, and I'm tired of it. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 04:45, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :::They never liked me there. :( ...Ah whatever... ::::I feel the same way. (>;~;)> http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 15:40, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :::::ROFLCOPPTER! Hi Crystal Lucario! :D :D :D :D It's me, Brittonbubba! Your friend from Pikmin Wikia! Brittonbubba :Yo Brit! ::Hello, Crystal Lucario! I have showed up, surprise! 01:09, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::Hey NB! Don't expect special privlidges cuz I'm an Admin :P NOE Don't talk to the Blue Faggot (the blue blur). He's only a dumbass trying to get you banned. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 17:30, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :Okeydokey? ::YESHY DOKEY! http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 01:46, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :::YESH! You know I'm just like one of those bald eagles you see on Discovery Channel. Beautiful to look at. But start a fight and I'll use my razor sharp talons to rip your f****** eyes out!!!>:) Brittonbubba :::i r cold@@@ http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 03:38, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Ha, I live in MN, don't tell me about cold... :P And Brit I don't know what ur saying :::::Wait why are you are cold? Huh??? Who are you, and what do you want? You said something about my name, and Aura Sphere. Do you not like my name or something? Well too bad. That is my official Wiki name, and also my name on this other website. And I swear I'm not trying to copy you if that's what you think. I've never even heard of you before you wrote on my talk page. And Aura Sphere to you too. --The Muffin Lucario says "Boo to signatures," 20:04, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Oops.... Oh... Oops. Sorry about that. I just get angry really fast... Lucarios RULE!!! --The Muffin Lucario says "Boo to signatures," 00:52, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Ok Hmm... Maybe it is. Bye. --The Muffin Lucario says "Boo to signatures," 04:36, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :Cake... ::YESH! http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 03:11, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :::Too bad itsa lie... ::::I burned it with my las0r. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 01:42, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Gasp GLaDOS Hi. --The Muffin Lucario says "Boo to signatures," 20:26, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :Hi i r cold@ hi http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 20:30, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :Y r u cold? ::It's been snowing the past few weeks; about a little over a month. And can you see the archive box? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 16:30, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :::It's been snowing sience November here :P and -20 degrees yay Minnesota! And which one? Hai der, crys! I'm back! It's Teh Blue scrub Blur! And i'm just asking if you really do hate me. BNK said you do, so I was just wondering. If you do hate me, just ask yourself "what have I done to you?" Anyways, i'm just saying hi and i'm hoping you can come by and visit smashwiki some time! Seeya! ~Teh Blue Blur~ ' 17:22, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :Why Hullo Blue, IDK... wait he went back again? When will he realise he's gonna get perma-banned there... ::*GASP*Noooooo! I can't belive it? Why you? AAAUUUGG! This is so annoying... Well, I guess i could help out here... I havn't really played many Kirby games, but i know a bit about 'em... Anyways, Is it true? Do you ''really ''HATE ME??. Oh, and a hint, it begins With "N" And rhymes with "NOE!"! Anyways, seeya around. (Well, not in real heh...) ~Teh Blue Blur~ ' 10:48, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, and do you mean that BNK's never on SW? 'Cos he's always on. Calling me a troll 'cos he thought i was "Egging me (him) on). He's had like 2 bans while you weren't there. Although i'm kinda thinking "Do i try to make peace with BNK and his pals, or ignore..." And it seems to be failing at teh mo'. ',',',',',',',,',',', I need to understand that he's like, got a really short fuse... And i think that when you read words, you hear them differently to how they're said, and thats whats happening with me and BNK. '~Teh Blue Blur~ ' 10:54, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Uhhh... :::::some friend you are, believing this idiot.... http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 'Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 03:58, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::People please settle this elsewhere, I know I can trust BNK but, my brain is confused... Uhhh... Need chocolate... :::::::I love you. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 11:40, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You're like the brother to me who is cooler than my brother... :::::::::Same here! (>^_^)> http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 18:57, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :(\__/) :(='.'=) :(")_(") Woot random bunny Ftw! : :LOL! http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 20:16, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::ROFLCOPTER I'm a Newb Hello Crystal Lucario, I'm SapphireKirby777. Can you tell me what I may need to do? I'm a newbie and I need to know what to do. Your name was the first I saw, so I wanted to hear from you what I should do. If this offended you, I'm sorry. SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 17:41, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, Oh, Oh, I know, I know, I know some great abilities. Bomb+Balloon= Balloon Bomber (Ability). Kirby wears a skull mask simalar to Balloon Bomber's. Press B and he '''''will turn into a Balloon Bomber. Spark or Plasma+Balloon=Static Balloon. Like Balloon only with elctricity. Maby balloon bomber wil look like this: Greets Bhuysman Yeah SmashWiki is sorta rough, but I can get used to it. Oh, and I'm not leery just to point things out. Hah, a counterexample! SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777'-.-]] 13:54, 23 February 2009 (UTC) SIGGY http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 03:45, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :Lol. Ha, I keep meaning to show these to you: That's # 5 Click TheWax's name for the others :P ::lol. y so srs? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 17:01, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :::i say we kill- the batman Yesh! Donkey! Brittonbubba ^___^ omfg ty!!!!1 http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 22:22, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :What? ::Thank you. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 00:18, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::Errr... why? ::::For the image and stuff. And for being such a trusted contributor! http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 16:31, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Yayz! And what image now... Ima little slow so be kinda clear ::::::lol the DINNER http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 00:26, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Oh yeh lol, pwnsmness :::::::::owdedlol http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 01:59, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::RICK ROLLD! not rickrollin I swear ::::::::::::Not again!!! XD http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 23:49, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::XDDDDDDDDDD Thanks Thanks for editing the thing about the ring. I am the person that have written it. Sorry for the wrong spellling i don´t speak full english. I wil try to improve the article. :Hey, I'll help a present I have made it myself so i hope you like it. greets Bhuysman. (If you don´t get it sears for Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew on wikipedia.) :Why thanks thats very cool :P Hey How are things going over here? I'll be moar active this weekend, and hopefully I can update the main page. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 01:45, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :Fine, some spam, the usual. That's great! :P problem Hi i just want to ask why User:Sonic56196/Journal Of A Kirby Lover stands on the list of stubs. I also have found a picture from Kirby rainbow resort in a article (zoos) and i don't now were i must report it. Greets BHuysman. :Ty Hi Blue hi Chrys.I didn't know you guys liked kirby. :Yeh we is like admins and crap... omfg it has been 4evr <333 ye ive bin cot up @ smashwiki but i dont rly plan on contributin thar no moar cos im alwaez getin b& for notin nd its rly annoyin http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 16:03, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :wut iz w/ teh nw styl of tpin BNK??? Lulz, anyway, they hate you there >.< My question What did you mean with "Try and limit yourself a little"? It's-a me, BrawlFan181! hey bro Read pls. and get an allisbrawl account so we can talk about smash related stuff there lol. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 23:08, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeh and, gimme a link I = Too busy too look (Allisbrawl) You and me need to battle again. ::herelol http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 23:52, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :::By busy, I meant lazy- You. Me. Brawl? ::::...Dood? I'm not you guys' mother What the hell is everyone doing? EmptyStar doesn't want to do the to-do list and is ignoring me, and idk about the rest. ----, man. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 05:25, 21 April 2009 (UTC :My computer's busted I'm at the library now *Grumble* FIX DANG IT!!! Hiiiii!! Hi there! Im DragoonRider!(DRider 4 short)Im a friend of Blue Ninjakoopa! I was hoping if we could be friends cause well... I just in big need of a friend and you seem really cool and a nice guy! I m glad to meet you! User:DragoonRider DRider User talk:DragoonRider Talk fix your pc yet? We need you. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 01:18, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Back in buisness, I'm busy now so I'm just announcing muh return but, I'll be back tonite. ~~ Hey there HI :HAI! Um Are you the one who blocked the Kirby Wii page? If your not, the n who did? Baecuese I'm a Sysop of Kirbyology, in fact, I created it,and I tryed to edit it ! KirbyBabyCakes :Too much vandalism, if you got a news I'll unblock it... hi@@@@@@@@ This is my IP address from school (too lazy to log in LOL). How are things holding up? 16:02, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :;_; I wanna halp but, my computer is too slow... ::It's alright. You can take a break if you want, at least until you get a better computer. ◕‿◕ http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 22:12, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :::You should see youtube for me. It is like a slideshow ;_; I'm baaack! Got new computer! Yay! :Yayz! ::W00t! Greetings... --'KirbyFan(talk•blog• • )' 22:51, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Where you at? ? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 01:27, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Somethin' came up I'm back... ::Hurry and update the Super star arena! http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 19:56, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::Mkay. Sig Like my sig?-- 01:50, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :You made it? Yes..it took me two long minutes! Yes I didn't spend alot of time on it!-- 02:37, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Not bad, but what if you made the Freak is GameFreak Maroon? I'll try that out.-- 14:57, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Cool. OMGZ VOTE CRYS FOR ADMIN!!!! Siggy! http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 02:25, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Siggy! Siggy!?-- 15:22, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Siggy! So Blue long time no talk, sup? Oh see that looks better, eh, Game? Yeah, it looks a lot better. Thanks for the suggestion.-- 15:52, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Ur welcome. ohai Hey man. I've been doing fine. Not much has happened, but I am banned permanently from SW lol. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 20:27, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :What this time? ::Shadowcrest went full douchebag and banned me for no reason. ily man http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 20:35, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Tha sux! Were you an admin there?-- 20:35, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 20:35, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hell, no he was h8r and hated... Bwa HaHa! I knew that would happen eventually. Wait you got Admined? If only I'd get admined at Pikipedia. That sucks even more! You should report him to the wiki or wherever. Did you get banned for no reason by him/her?-- 20:39, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Like I said they hated Blue... aug gtg... ::Yeah. I wasn't an admin but I did have rollback. Those newfags continued harassing me until finally I was banned. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 20:45, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::I see... hi http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 23:07, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Noo! Lost race for admin! ::wtf y/ http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 05:12, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::Even though I was there for two years and had Admining experience on 3 (Or more, my memory is horrid) wikis, Snake shows up to f***ing months before the election, and just because I do a lot of Speculator n000bashing all the week oldies and such side with Snake, even the Admin Green sides with him because "Snake is nicer"... And then everyone who would vote for me (Ie. Mewfan, Flamethrow) Dissapears and I'm left screwed with an election ending when Prez decides to end it... Gawd, I hate (Most) n00bs... ::::YES! It's tied, kinda, well it's confucing... Prez, is going to probably decide the admin since those people were basically the only ones left on that wiki.-- 00:43, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Looks like Peanut's deciding *Goes Pale* Vandalising Pikmin Speculation Wiki prabaly just lost me the race... DAMMIT!!! ; _ ; wat http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 02:29, 1 August 2009 (UTC) This guy deleted the whole main page and replaced with NO MORE SPECUMALATION and he got Peanut pissed.-- 02:36, 1 August 2009 (UTC) HEY YOU WON!-- :Yeh I ripped down the Pikmin SPeculation Wiki Main Page and replaced it with what Games said, lol. And I'm quite amazed I managed to win! And moar amazed Peanut voted for me... I DIN'T BRIBE HIM OR ANYTHING! Oh, and thanks for the vote BNK ::lol http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 23:57, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::I'm admin! Lolololololol (Laugh out Loud out Laugh out Loud out Laugh out Loud out Laugh) Hey Crystal lucario im new around here and wanted to ask if i can make page about kirby game easter eggs. sorry I forgot to tell you im kirby gamer :1) Never Ask, just do 2) Don't write pronouns on an article, and 3) Fill your page up, and we'll keep it. Don't we already have one? Yo, I requested so support me!:D P.S. I won't be here until Thursday.-- :Mkay ::k http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 22:57, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::This is a triumph, ? Either you're the supreme wikia god, or you know who everyone on wikia is. I approve this message. Period. --ToxicMetaKnight5 19:24, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :...? Huh? ... Blue Ninjakoopa is an asshole. He called me a "fucking idiot"!-- :He may be, but he's my friend so back off. ::Absolutely not. Shut up.-- 14:54, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::You can't take away my powers for no reason! There is a reason... ...I was taking away your powers. You were defending a troll.-- 14:55, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :So? I defend my friends and you can't punish me for that! ::He was harrasing me. I'm sick of it.-- 14:57, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::So I'' lose my powers? I wasn't abusing them! ::::You weren't abusing them. But I did that because... A troll was bothering me, and you were its defender...-- 15:04, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::::So trolls troll me all the time I don't steal powers from someone who defends them! ::::::Can you... make that a bit more understandable?-- 15:08, 5 August 2009 (UTC) What's going on? UltimateKirbyfan 15:10, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :KirbyFan took away my admin powers for no reason! I said, Trolls troll me. I don't take Admin's powers away for defending them. ::Not for no reason. He was defending a troll, that's why! By the way Crystal lucario, i'll give you back your powers if you stop telling everyone on Earth that I demoted you for no reason!-- 15:15, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::Thank You! ::::But first, you must make your end of the deal.-- 15:18, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok ::::::You have regained yer adminship. Happy now?-- 15:24, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yes. I do apologize My absence has led to terrible results, obviously. I'm sorry your powers were taken away by KirbyFan, but I have talked to him about it, and am fully prepared to report his behavior to wikia staff. The only thing keeping him here at this moment is his name, and he shows that he wants to contribute properly. I'm apologizing because as of now, the community is becoming corrupt with personal attacks, flames, etc. and it needs to stop. You are innocent, but do not get used to this sort of behavior. KirbyFan may seem invincible but there are admins far stronger. Also, thanks for having my back. Ily. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 'Blue Ninjakoopa' http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 15:51, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Ily too dood. ::Lol. You got facebook or myspace? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 'Blue Ninjakoopa' http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 15:56, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::No, been thinkin' about it tho... ::::I want to see what you look like lol. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 'Blue Ninjakoopa' http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 16:01, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::::You can folow me on my new Twitter! ::::::Yo mah nicca i gotta get dat ****. you got any pix thar? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 'Blue Ninjakoopa' http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 16:07, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::No I made it like 5 minutes ago... ::::::::lol. I'll add you when i make one tbh! http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 'Blue Ninjakoopa' http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 16:10, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Cool, I'm gonna go get some food, be back... eventually. :::::::::::holla back nicca http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 'Blue Ninjakoopa' http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 16:17, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Huh? What language is that? ::::::::::::::F0000000000000000000000D http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 'Blue Ninjakoopa' http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 16:37, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Corn dogsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss :::::::::::::::::ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 'Blue Ninjakoopa' http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 16:42, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::What are you some sorta Vegetarian? Don't you live in New York? It's just, well, err... actually I don't (And don't wanna) know what's in 'em... hey man im sorry http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 'Blue Ninjakoopa' http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 16:47, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :For what? ::This. *eats you* http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 'Blue Ninjakoopa' http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 16:52, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::Ahhh! ::::You still there? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 'Blue Ninjakoopa' http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 17:05, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Yep. ::::::ololol. Are you Hawaiian? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 'Blue Ninjakoopa' http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 17:22, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Nope! Minnesotan! :::::::::Do you have an accent? Do you have a cell phone? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 'Blue Ninjakoopa' http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 17:36, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::I don't think so but, people from out of state say I do... Yes, but I lost it, with dead batteries, T_T will I find it? Probably not? Do I have money to replace it? Not at all. What happened? I heard power abuse? So what actually happened? =o EmptyStar 18:49, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :T_T Fan took my powers away for defending BNK ::WTF?! Did he really? Did Blue give them back!? EmptyStar 00:56, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I annoyed him into givin' em back. :I wrote you a huge paragraph, but there was an edit conflict. Curse you! Haha. But long story short, can you manage the SSA? I'm going to make a banner for it and redo the talk page. You would have to moderate the votes, answer questions that arise, and have an edge when we choose combatants. So will you accept. And just ask if you need an explantaion as of why I'm choosing you for this. 04:18, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::WHY ME?!!?!?!? Nah, I'm kidding, of course I can :Hm. I've ran into a problem. I was going to make the banner, but then tragedy struck. I don't have photoshop on either of my computers any more. So we'll have to wait. If you'd like a preview, its going to be the background of the machine levels in KCC, with KSSU art of Dedede, MK, and Kirby all translucnet in the center. And all along the edges are sprites of the Kirby bosses and enemies. How does that sound? EmptyStar 00:45, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::Just noticed this, ah, sounds good XD Cute choco twix bar Kirby. :) --Activate transport. You dummy, you forgot your sword! Oh well. (from ToxicMetaKnight5) 22:44, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Thx LOL It's about time tbh. And yeah, I'll grant Game his powers. You too. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 'Blue Ninjakoopa' http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 22:32, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Remind me what is TBH? And thanks. ::To be honest. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 'Blue Ninjakoopa' http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 01:36, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Lulz, are you ever unbanning KirbyFan. Maybe when more people come and STUPID 4KIDSTV puts for Kirby episodes, I'll apply for beauracrat. P.S. I'm the only person that has editted so far on the DK Wiki.-- :Cool story bro. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 'Blue Ninjakoopa' http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 02:01, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Congrats on getting beauracrat Chrys. I have to e careful not to piss you off or you'll take my administrative powers away!D=-- :Thnx. And I won't, probably... hai Howzit goin? :Not bad... ::Seen muh avatar yet? :::No aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh look at my avatar http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 'Blue Ninjakoopa' http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 22:27, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Is it still Paper Mario or What? ::XD!?!?!?!! :::K awesome. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 'Blue Ninjakoopa' http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 00:28, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Cake... :::::Pie!-- ::::::False? :::::::IT"S A LIE!!-- ::::::::Applesauce? :::::::::Spaghetti!-- ::::::::::DINNER? :::::::::::Breakfast!-- ::::::::::::NOMNOMNONMOMNONMONMO :::::::::::::LOLWUT ??? Hey Lucario! How do I make a signature like what you guys have? Can you tell me on my user talk page? Thanks! 00:36, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Sigs? So, you're famous for making sigs? Could you make me one featuring Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright? If its not good, I'll pull a Kirbyfan and ban you faster than you can say "save me BNK!!". =p EmptyStar 01:49, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Hey dude that better have been a joke cause that didn't sound good... I'm not real good at detecting sarcasm at all... not on the internet or in real life... 01:52, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :It was sarcasm. EmptyStar 02:01, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! 02:52, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :::Nice E... Just nice... ::::*sigh* I see a sig is out of the question, apparently. So I have a new task for you. See what I did to the quote on Grill's page? Yeah, can you do that with all the other quotes we have? If you could, thanks! EmptyStar 01:39, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh, you really want one? Ok your third after Ultimat and Angel, ok, I'll get around to it, eventually... ::::::Alright. As I promised, I'll do hte quotes myself. But when you do get around to making my sig, can you use their sprites from KDL3? Thanks. EmptyStar 05:34, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Sure. All toasters toast toast! XD I saw the toast vid it was great! hahaha... --Activate transport. You dummy, you forgot your sword! Oh well. (from ToxicMetaKnight5) 13:17, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :... omg Sup http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 'Blue Ninjakoopa' http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 00:18, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Nmu >:( Don't perma ban Thefallenangel without absolute proof that he is a sock of UKF. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 'Blue Ninjakoopa' http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 01:49, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh CL, I feel so betrayed! How could you do such a thing? And we '''all' truuusssted you *runs away crying* EmptyStar 02:11, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::But he is... Nice E, nice ::What the hell kinda website is this? I sign up unknowingly and get banned?! Well isn't this a lovely way to start off the day. But I guess I could forgive you... after all I was lokking around during my bannage and found out why I got banned in the first place. Stupid motherf***ing Ultimate! His mistake cost you Lucario a possible friendship with me! ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! :::<.<' Sorry, I was confused on the situation... I unbanned you ::::Yeah, that's okay though. It's not your fault. You went with a mistake Ultimate made. I forgive you both though. I'm not really as mean as I appear to be but I can get pissed just like Ultimate can. ...By the way... where do you get that cool signature? Can you just tell me how to make one and I'll do it from there. Cause in my experience when I ask someone for something... it never happens. I'm not saying I don't trust you but I am saying that I've come to not trust everyone because of this... Does that make any sense at all whatsoever? ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! :::::It looks like Angel blames me for this whole mess huh? Sorry Angel I guess I'm not as perfect as I'd like people to think huh? ~UltimateKirbyfan out! 18:04, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Oh and by the way it looks like me and Angel are the only ones using that shout box huh Crystal? ~UltimateKirbyfan out! 18:05, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :@Angel, I made it, I'm famouse for it, and I make them for ppl all the time, if you want you'll be second on my list after Ultimate... @Ultimate: Shoutbox stupid... Sure but can you also teach me too after you make it. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 19:02, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Sure, I'll write it up, right now I need to relax, ****ing toranadoes near here... one ripped the roof off a middle school (Unfortanatley not mine) Tornadoes? i would be panicing R to the P to the WybHATES TORNADOES and whats mst35 R to the P to the Wyb :Mst35? ::Oh, MST3''K'', Mystery Science Theater 3000, the greatest TV show ever, It's about Joel/Mike (Season 5.5-10) in a Space Station called the Sattilite of Love, with their robot pals Servo, Crow, Cambot, and Gypsy, forced to watch crappy movies by evil scientist, which they make fun of, it's cool. If you wanna watch search MST3K Robot Rumpus or MST3K Hobgoblins (The best I've seen so far!) in Youtube :::What are you talking about? ---- Umbreon =P 02:25, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::The greatest show ever... New Kirbies! Hey Crystal! Did ya happen to see my 15 new Kirbies I invented? If you haven't then check out my user page... tell me your opinion of them all and tell me the overall rating of each one too on my talk page. Like if the ratings I gave them are up to sound or no... ~UltimateKirbyfan out! 18:22, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Not bad... nao pix pl0x http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 02:57, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :? ::If it isn't too much, I would like to view some pictures of you please, as I am curious to see what you look like. If you did not understand the section heading, it means "now". If you need help in general trying to understand anything I say, try visiting wiktionary and looking some words up. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 14:15, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::I knew what the nao waas about, but for some reason I thought you meant u wantend some Picture in 10px... Uh, I'll see what I can do... wait! I've got it! ::::GOT WHAT? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 00:02, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I'll give you a link to my Photobucket l8r. ::::::NO. DO IT NAO. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 13:50, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::But, I have no piccys of me up yet. ::::::::http://s968.photobucket.com/albums/ae164/ZombieMasterHS/ Not much on it yet, prolly have somethin' 2morrow. :::::::::Is taking a picture really that hard? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 00:16, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I've got one set, It will be on 2morrow ::::::::::::I have school 2morrow, upload it nao. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 00:58, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I can't my moms around and doesn't want me using her camera, cuz I break everything I touch, 2morrow, I swear. :::::::::::::::Mkay, it's thar. ::::::::::::::::Sexy.http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 21:31, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Shmexy.-- ::::::::::::::::::Yeh, I'm hot, but don't turn all gay on me :P :::::::::::::::::::Ily. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 01:58, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Hey, waddid I say? JK Ily too dood ::::::::::::::::::::::Don't worry, I ain't gay. I have a girlfriend.-- :::::::::::::::::::::::I was kidding... And you kinda killed Blue's sig... ::::::::::::::::::::::::Me fix.-- :::::::::::::::::::::::::Gooboy, who wants a tweat? ::::::::::::::::::::::::::*Punches Crys and takes the box of treats*-- :::::::::::::::::::::::::::*Grabs treats out of throat and eats them* MINE! ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::NO! *toilet papers Crys' house and throws eggs at his door* -- :::::::::::::::::::::::::::*Sneaks Down Chimney and Puts Roman Candles in Game's House* *Lights RC* *Runs like hell* ::::::::::::::::::::::::*Eats Roman candles, but thes has bad gas and farts next to Crys' house*-- :::::::::::::::::::::::Meh, I've smelled worse. Here's where the Pyro in me comes out! *Drinks Gasoline* *Replaces Game's water with Gasoline* *Makes Game drink Gasoline* *Has a gasoline fight at the gas station (Those freak Gasoline Fight Accidents (This is a refrence))* *Lights match* up to Crystal and blows out the flame ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 16:54, September 5, 2009 (UTC) kirbies Done with them. :Not bad... ::You still here? :::More or less. Now it's my turn! Hey Lucario for my sig, can you try to make one of Ultimate's Kirbies? I don't really care which one but still can you try? I know he's not capable of doing that so I'm actually asking you in his stead to... tell me which of those Kirbies you can work with or if you can't cause if you can't well can you go with one of yours? I realize that Kirby MIGHT not get the full credit he deserves for the sprite but still at least one his creations will be on this site... actually wait! Why don't you go with Cloud Kirby? It's probably easy. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 19:23, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Really Angel!? I thought you'd have at least gone with a falling cupid Kirby sprite! ULTIMATE KIRBYFAN ...OUT! 19:25, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I can do Ultimate's Kirbies (Or one/some) But I was thinking like a hellbent Cupid Kirby, Devil Horns, black wings... ::That's a pretty good idea but are you going to invert the entire sprite? ::No, modify Cupid What program do you use for the sprites?-- :Paint, and I'm now experimenting with GIMP for Windows. ::Going to sprite.... :::Cool, Fallen, I'll do your sig 2morrow, then you E! ::::Hey! Where's my sig, Lucario?! Does it really take that long to make it?! Just curious... by the way have any of you guys seen the two Kirbies around anywhere? Not that I particularly care about KirbyFan but where's Ultimate?! ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 21:32, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::KirbyFan is banned from this wiki for trolling and flaming and I haven't seen Ultimate since the user battle on your talk page.-- Like my new sig? Just asking. :Lol ::So no more multiple user battles right? :::Right... ...Boxing Kirby? I was at the MN statte fair, and they were selling OFFICAL Kirby stuff, and there was a Squeak Squad Kirby, with Yellow Boxing Gloves... I didn't know where else to put this so yeh... just wanted to say somethin' 'bout my find. Arenas Do you think the arenas are OK? Do they need some kind of decorating/picture to go along with it, or should I keep "building" ones like it is? :Looks good, but needs a Crystal Arena :P and a training Arena it would loook awsome if we could make a vid of the fight'R to the' P to the Wyb :I'll make a custom image for the Basic Arena from Spriter's Resource. ::Can I make some too? :::Yeah, go ahead, but it's REALLY hard to. ::::And I can't do it? I've been spriting forever, I think I'll manage... when I get around to it... crys is the master aint he?R to the P to the Wyb :I'll brb, bathroom. And anyways, I've been spriting Pokemon forever, I just can't find any good Arena tiles... I'll use the ones in Super Mario World. ::K, And sounds good Change the Superstar Arena soon, the winner is already obvious.-- :I know... Nice arena, battle but you should make the pics a little bigger. Also, change the arena every 1-2 months so it doesn't get boring.-- :They were bigger, but the original 250px made the sprite look weird... ::I see, well at least find a way to center Batamon, it looks kinda retarded.-- :::Fixed. Hammer Time and Hammer-Time, ban sock puppet or Puppet and Puppeteer? Heh Heh ::::I dunno. Let's keep an eye on them for a while. P.S. You start school in a week, right?-- :::::K, and Yes, hell in T-Minus a week ::::::Good luck with that. XD P.S. I think it's about time we changed the featured article.-- Kirby battles Hey Crys! How about the next Super Star Arena matchup is all the custom made Kirbies everyone on this site has thought of up to 9/5/09. I mean yeah I don't have any ideas but I think every user-made Kirby should get a chance to battle even Ultimate's Retro Kirby. If you do consider the idea and go with it don't try to cheat us all by giving the Kirbies a disadvantage and yours an advantage! Make them equal and use their full ability potential. Then next time we can go with normal abilities. I've even come up with a name for this battle. The Custom Battle. The battle for rights as an official ability...JK! Oh and there probably shouldn't be teams as much as I really want that. What that means is even Ultimate's abilities will fight each other. I figured it should be in a tourney format too. It'll probably be a very long battle but that would be everyone's chance to show off their Kirbies actual fighting skills. What do you say? ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 22:25, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I think that's a great idea. BTW I'll pull off more Shaymin-related moves because my sister just bought a Shaymin plushie from Wal-Mart. :That is actually, a great idea! Will definetley do this, at least once. And sorry bout the sig not being done, been too lazy to sprite lol, might get is this week, but with school starting not too sure... Yay ur on. :Moar or less, well gtg... school tommorow... ::Hey Crys! I think I just found the pefect arena for this idea! Check this out! The basic arena on Timson's MUB page. What do you think? And I would like for this to actually be animated too... if you can... thanks! ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 00:55, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::By the way... did you know? ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 00:58, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::I actually can animate all the fights, but don't expect quality animation... Did I know what? :::::Did you know that all toastas toast toast? I just had to do that!!! XD that would be awsome if you animated our fight at the basic plase :)R to the P to the Wyb No Wyb! What I mean is the Kirby battle I suggested but... actually that sounds cool too but I'm not changing my mind about this idea unless it turns out a total bust. By the way Wyb do you want to be one of my teammates in the current fight in the basic arena? I think you'll be able to give me a different final smash if you do cause mine depends on my teammate(s). Everyone powers up my final smash when I'm on a team so yes its a team effort. What'dya say? ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 01:34, September 8, 2009 (UTC) its to cheap with 4 agaist 1'R to the' P to the Wyb Me, Gamefreak, and Wyb are a team. With Angel added it would be all of us v.s. Crystal. Ah! Then me and Lucario then... I guess... ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 02:37, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, finally! *Crys Gained a Party Member!* Well, I'll try animating this, but, it will be about the worst animation you have/will ever see. the kirby battle would be kinda boring but the battle we all are having would be awsome even with suckish graphicks'R to the' P to the Wyb :Now comes the dillema, Paint (Lol, but, seriously) or Sprites... Yes sir. Mcoolister :Coolister if your talking about the battle i don't thinkn there are sprites of chuck norris , but for the kirby battle sprites defintaly >.> hi im cool http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 22:56, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Sup dawg? about my sig (starman125) its awesome! thanks cl! :Cool, and call me Crys I think it's aboout time to change the featured article. Can you do it?-- :I dunno Ultamete . Is at shy guy wiki R to the P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! Shy Guy Wiki's dead as with all the other wikis I'm on except for this one: Pikipedia is dead, Pikmin-Fanon is dead, Dk Wiki is already ashes, Pikfunny Wiki is off the face of the planet and EarthBound Wiki is hanging on for dear life.-- :Kirby and Pikipedia are hangin' on for dear life, once I find time to fix my Em I'll help aty EB again pikipedia will be back if they ever make pikmin 3. i don't know about DK, Pikfunny was never alive, shy guy isnt dead people are just working on ther stuff like comics and books and stuff. I havent played earthbound so... And i really don't care much for pik-fanon. That one weirdo tried to ban crys from antother wiki for vandlising it. and they even made him have a trial http://pikminfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Crystal_lucarioR to the P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! I know, but I wasn't there, but Pik-Fanon is okay. True about pikfunny, I knew it was a dead child and the founder ditched the place! If Pikmin 3 isn't released next year, then um yeah its. BTW: Check this out! I must have it!:http://www.pokemonmysterydungeon.com/.-- wait a sec. wernt grovyle and duskonoir, like never born i guess. how can they team up? or is thise a squel or what is it?R to the P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! :Have you played Time or Darkness?-- Both'R to the' P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! Okay, so all I know is that there is an episode involving Dusknoir and Grovyle teaming together and heading back to the future where your Pokemon currently is because Dusk's Sabeleyes are betraying him for some reason. Only 15 more days!-- :... Sig help? How do you make a sig? Kirby Air Rider 15:54, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Do you want me to make you one? If you'd like, then OK. One with an picture of Kirby and a picture of him on a warp star. Kirby Air Rider 19:04, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Yo! Have ya beat Bowser's Inside Story yet? And are you into the Pokemon: Mystery Dungeon Series?-- :No been too busy with homework to do it too often, Fawful just retrieved the Dark Star. And I have Red, but none of the others (h) Soup, mang? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 13:10, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Hey bro, long time no sep! Nmu? ::All is good. How've you been? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 18:20, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Not so good, I see you moved? ::::ye new york sux lolll http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 00:03, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::XD Thanks! Thanks! But I have no idea how to use it... D= EmptyStar 03:22, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Paste This: Into the sig box in your prefrences and check the little box why would you do that!!! You deleted a necessary page! Do you have something against me? There are several reasons why you shouldn't have deleted it: The page was improving rapidly, Stars are an inherit part of the Kirby series, you should never delete an article that has information that can't be found anywhere else in the specific wiki, You should propose to have it deleted first, & not everyone knows what was in that article. 1337 w0n 21:23, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :I have nothing against you, I simply found it unnecesary, and being as I am the most active admin here, I thought it would be fine... Hello Crystal Lucario, this is StrawberryFlowermaster42. This was before I had an account, but u deleated my article on Shabondama on Pikapedia. It is indeed a Strawberry Flower song. The one on Wikipedia that u mentioned was done by Morning Museume. It is a compleatly different song from the Pikmin one. These web site pages hopfully will help u. http://www.6t1t.com/p/3575/117120.html (Let's u listen 2 song) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Strawberry_Flower (Scroll down until u find somthing called 2001-present: Ai No Uta. P.S. Just 2 save u time, here's the paragragh: On December 6, 2001, the group released their debut single, Ai No Uta under Nintendo. The song only appeared in the commercials for Pikmin and did not appear in the game itself, and these commercials only appeared in Japan and did not appear overseas. It also featured in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a hidden song for the Distant Planet stage. About three months after "Ai No Uta" was released, the group continued with another single, Pikmin Dance, featuring three dance versions of their 2001 single, Ai No Uta. After a two year break, the group released another single, Tane No Uta. It was used in the commercials for Pikmin 2. This is also the first Strawberry Flower single with more than three tracks on it. The single also contained a Laugh remix of Ai No Uta. The b-side song, "Shabondama" (しゃぼん玉, Soap Bubbles?) was the game's opening theme song, and was upbeat. This single is rare and out of print. --StrawberryFlowermaster42 22:26, October 16, 2009 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster42 :Green deleted it as it had nothing to do with Pikmin, but was a song by a band that made a song for the game, I am deeply sorry... This is StrawberryFlowermaster42. Don't worry, I forgive ya. I'll probably just put it back sooner or later.Please tell green that there's a pikmin song called Shabondama. SFM here agian, i forgot to ask, did wikipedia and 6t1t help at all, oh and on pikmin wiki, i put a vid of the song in your user talk. Only 2 Kirby games? Hey, Crystal Lucario, I saw your games, and I suggest buying Kirby: Squeak Squad, it's great, and doesn't take to long to compeate 100%. I mean, me and my brother only took 3 months when it took 5 for KSSU, and were'e still working on Air Ride. I'll put my games on mine soon. Check in at least 10 minutes. I'll most likley be done in 10. If not chech by tomorow.Bye!--StrawberryFlowermaster42 23:54, October 17, 2009 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster42(: and proud 2B so. ;Uh, what? And I've beatend SS 100%, but I was borrowing it from a friend Thank's for telling, yeah, I lost SS at scool during a game club. I'll re-buy at Game Stop if I get the chance.--StrawberryFlowermaster42 18:03, October 18, 2009 (UTC)Media:StrawberryFlowermaster42 :Squeak Squad was beyond easy. I beat it in one week, though the hardest treasure for me to get was teh damn High Jump ability scroll in World 3. KSSU, that was pretty hard, but since I beat like 2-3 months after I got it, I'm trying to complete the Arena with all abilities except for Wing and Copy because those suck. Kirby:Air Ride...still need to do 20 more missions on Air Ride mode and I'm done. -- Your Sig I'm not requesting for you to make a sig, I just want to know how you made your custom Kirby. Did you just take a random program and edited a regular Kirby sprite? Reversinator :Of course I shall make one, and I used paint, but it took months to perfect sprite editing, so you'd probably want me to make 'em if you want 'em decent. ::Nah, I prefer Reversinator. Anyways, 71.181.43.37 has been causing trouble in a couple of Anime pages. He added random pictures with random captions for no reason so... you know what to do. :::Heh heh, and are you sure, I could make an inside out Kirby, if you don't mind blood XP ::::All right. But I don't want a gory Kirby. I'll explain how I want it: Take Kirby. Put a black X on his body. Give him red eyes. Take the headdress Wing Kirby has and change the colors with black, grey and white (do whatever you want, but use those colors). For what's left on Kirby's body that isn't covered with an X, put white in there. You think you can do that for me? Or is it too complex? (I'm not trying to taunt you) Reversinator :::::Easy, but it will be a couple days, as I am making a whole sprite sheet for myself, and it takes a ton of time. Kirby Super Star Ulta: The True Arena Tips These are some tips for beating The True Arena in possibly under 10 minutes. Steps: 1.Make sure that the True Mid-boss all-stars are not 1st 2.The True mid boss all stars have to be 6th, so you can get the Wheel ability 3.In the battle against Masked Dedede, keep attacking him until he uses that spin attack and hover in the middle of the stage directly above him 4.During the battle with Wham Bam Jewal, do basically exactly what you did to Masked Dedede and try to avoid Wham Bam Jewal's missile attack. 5.While fighting Galacta Knight, keep going back and fourth and don't stop 6.Agianst Marx Soul, do it agian and stop only to avoid the pin missiles and mouth laser Note: Keep the Wheel Ability the whole time and restore your health in between every final 4 battle if you have to--StrawberryFlowermaster42 21:45, October 19, 2009 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster42 Kirby Super Star Ulta: The True Arena Tips These are some tips for beating The True Arena in possibly under 10 minutes. Steps: 1.Make sure that the True Mid-boss all-stars are not 1st 2.The True mid boss all stars have to be 6th, so you can get the Wheel ability 3.In the battle against Masked Dedede, keep attacking him until he uses that spin attack and hover in the middle of the stage directly above him 4.During the battle with Wham Bam Jewal, do basically exactly what you did to Masked Dedede and try to avoid Wham Bam Jewal's missile attack. 5.While fighting Galacta Knight, keep going back and fourth and don't stop 6.Agianst Marx Soul, do it agian and stop only to avoid the pin missiles and mouth laser Note: Keep the Wheel Ability the whole time and restore your health in between every final 4 battle if you have to--StrawberryFlowermaster42 21:45, October 19, 2009 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster42 Hooray for double post! Reversinator :Why would I need tips on that? The True Arena is EASY! Best time is 4:45:55 -- :I know, but this n00b thinks I'm a n00b, ha, n00b... That's actually a pretty bad strategy as the chances of having the True Mid Boss All Stars last is is 1/720. Seriously, do the math. -- :Yesh, n00bish n00b phail ::It might work for SFM42, but it definitely won't work for me. I'l just stick to Hammer Whackking.-- :::Hammer ftw ::::Hammer can literally be used in every situation.-- :::::I know ::::::Except for Waddle Dee. He has too much HP and I always die at him. T.T -- :::::::Waddle Dee is an evil SoaB